Beacon University Remake
by Spartan5271
Summary: Hi everyone, I am remaking Beacon University because I had no clue how college worked at the time, and now that I do, I think that I can also do a better job with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Yes, I am still active, I have just been dealing with things both personally and with my school work. I have been off to sort of focus on writing a book that I am very active on and I am making a podcast with other friends of mine. However, after looking at my previous Beacon University story, I felt like it could be much better. So I am rewriting it and hope that you all enjoy.**

Ruby Rose was currently in bed, enjoying whatever dream she was having. Being the heavy sleeper that she was, Ruby was unable to hear the door to her room being opened and the giggling between two individuals. Slowly making it up to her bedside, the two figures readied themselves before revealing themselves.

"CONGRATS ON GRADUATING RUBY!" The two yelled.

Ruby yelled as she fell out of bed and onto the wood floor. Looking up, Ruby saw who the two figures were. It was her older sister Yang Xiao Long, and her father Taiyang Xiao Long.

"…What time is it?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you know… six AM," Yang said.

Ruby grabbed a pillow and threw it at Yang, who dodged it with ease.

"Why… graduation isn't until noon…"

"Well, Yang and I talked about it and we thought that it would be fun if we went to your favorite place for breakfast," Ruby's dad said.

"Wait, you mean…"

"Oh you know what I mean."

**Later**

Ruby entered the Donuts and More shop, titled Lindsay-Doughnes. It had donuts and cookies and lots of other things. And right now, Ruby was in heaven. As soon as the bell rang from the door, a middle aged woman came out, Lindsay Jones, the co-owner and head of the bakery.

"Oh if it isn't my annual customer, but wait… it isn't your birthday."

"Nope, I am actually graduating today."

"Oh well isn't that just swell."

"Yeah, she tried as hard as she could and managed to get into the sam university her sister is actually going to."

While it is true that Yang is two years older than Ruby, Ruby was able to exceed two years due to her hard-work. While she was happy to be graduating with her sister, she was very sad that she will be losing some of her friends since she's moving pretty far.

"Where are they heading?"

"Beacon University."

"Oooh that is a great school. Now enough chit chat, what will the three of you be having?"

Yang got what she usually gets there, a banana split. Ruby got what she usually gets. Something Lindsay described as the Rose Sandwich, a freshly baked cookie under a scoop of cookie dough ice cream, with a second cookie on top.

Ruby and Yang sat at the table as their father paid for the meal.

"So… this is really happening." Yang said.

"Yeah…" Ruby said as she swallowed a bite of her "sandwich".

"Did you say goodbye to the gang?"

"Yeah… some of them are still pretty mad, but at this point… I am just glad that people like Rin are happy for me."

"You gonna miss her?"

Ruby and Rin were secretly together during High School, but Rin brought up the fact that they would almost never see each other when Ruby goes off to college, and while it broke Ruby's heart, she understood that they had to break up but remain friends at least.

"I think that I am gonna miss going out with her as well… but at least we didn't end our friendship."

"Well that's a smart way of looking at it."

"What about you? You didn't really date anyone in high school."

"Eh I'd rather wait for the right guy. Or girl."

The two chuckled a bit before continuing to eat.

"So what are you gonna do after graduation?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you know… celebrate."

Ruby didn't know if that meant she was gonna go to another boxing match or another party, and she'd rather not know that answer.

**Later**

Ruby was so nervous as she stood in her gown, being towered by the other seniors at school.

"Hey there kid."

Ruby turned around and saw Coco and Velvet walking over.

"Hi you two."

"How are you feeling, Ruby?" Velvet asked.

"Well I am scared shitless, so…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that a lot of other people here are too. Vel, I am looking at you."

"Ah! Hey!" Velvet pouted.

Coco chuckled as she placed an arm around her girlfriend.

"You know I am just kidding."

"Okay everyone, single file," They all heard the headmaster say.

"Wait up!"

Ruby, Coco, and Velvet saw Yang running over to them and stand next to Ruby.

"Goddamn, this thing is so hard to wear in the bathroom."

"Why not just take it off?" Velvet asked.

"That… is a great question." Yang said.

"How did you graduate?" Coco asked.

"Okay, is everyone here? Okay then, let's go."

The group of graduates walked towards the football field, seeing the mass of parents waiting and the small stage set up to get their high school diplomas. Walking to their seats, the four waited for their turn when they heard their names.

"Next we have Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long," The headmaster began. Ruby was too excited to hear any of the other names.

The four of them proceeded up the steps and grabbed their diplomas. As they stood there, Ruby was looking around and saw someone she did not expect to see in the chairs. It was Rin of all people, she was clapping for her former girlfriend.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Ruby just waved and followed the other three off of the stage.

After they were done and allowed to see their parents, Ruby nearly sprinted over to Win, who was simply standing where she sat.

"Hey, you came."

"Yeah… I just thought I'd come see you. You looked really cute up there."

"Heh… I would say you too, but that wouldn't make any sense…" Ruby scratched the back of her head.

Rin chuckled a little bit.

"I also wanted to give you something." Rin said.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small gift and handed it to Ruby. Opening the package, Ruby gasped as she saw a tape that said 'To Remember Us'.

"I thought that you like to listen to music when you run and I thought that you could listen to some of the music we listened to together."

Ruby had no idea how to respond to this gift.

"I-I uh…"

Rin chuckled and shook her head.

"I made myself a copy too. That way we both have something to listen to."

Ruby hugged Rin tightly.

"I am gonna miss you." Ruby said.

"Me too…"

"Ruby!" They heard

Letting go of each other, Ruby wiped her eyes as she heard her sister.

"I…"

Rin chuckled as she nodded.

"Go."

Ruby backed up and turned to run back to her family, feeling a tremendous heartache.

**Months Later**

Ruby was walking alongside Yang and their father as they were heading towards their dorm room for the last trip of transferring their luggage. When they opened up, they saw that their dorm room was a double. Two beds, a shared drawer, a refrigerator, a microwave, and two closets.

"Well, this is it for the next year, it looks much nicer than the one Qrow and I had when we were in college," Taiyang said.

Ruby quickly ran over to the left bed and hopped on top, jumping on the sturdy bed.

"I call this one!"

"Oh like hell you do!" Yang said as she ran over to try and take over the bed.

"Girls, girls, I have to get going. Is your old man gonna get a goodbye hug?"

Yang and Ruby rushed towards their father and hugged him tightly.

"I know that you two are capable of accomplishing whatever you want and if you put in the effort, you will achieve what you want in life. Now then, Yang don't go overboard on parties and look after Ruby."

"Okay dad…" Yang said.

"And Ruby, try to socialize more okay?"

"Fine…"

Taiyang nodded, knowing that was the closest he was gonna get to Ruby saying yes.

"Okay, well I think that now is good time for me to head out, you two know you're welcome home anytime." Taiyang said as he began to walk down the hall.

"Bye dad." Yang said as she shut the door.

After an hour or so, Ruby and Yang managed to complete their unpacking and decorations to their room. Yang had her area show off her boxing memorabilia, a couple trophies, and that was it. Ruby had a poster of her favorite show, Gen:Lock, and a gay pride flag hung up on her wall. It wasn't much, but they both promised not to be too flashy.

After they were done, Ruby and Yang were admiring their work when there was a knock on their door. Yang walked up and opened it to see a tall girl with black tight jeans and a white buttoned up shirt. She had long black hair and glasses covering her amber eyes.

"Hi."

"Uh hi," Yang said.

"My name is Blake and I am your neighbor," Blake pointed behind her at her slightly open door.

"Well hi there Blake, my name is Yang and that's Ruby, my sister."

Looking behind Yang, Blake saw Ruby wave at her.

"If you see a guy with blond hair and open buttoned shirt, can you let him know that I am looking for him?"

"Uh… sure." Yang said.

"Thank you, goodbye." Blake said as she walked back into her room.

"Weird." Yang said as she shut her their door.

As Yang began to walk away from the door, a second knock was heard. Opening it again, Yang saw that it was Velvet and Coco. Velvet had on a pair of black jeans with a brown top on and Coco had a stylish outfit on.

"Hello," Velvet said.

"Hey," Coco said.

"Well shit, I was wondering if we'd see you two."

"Yeah, we're in the Vacuo building."

"Aw damn. Well I was thinking of checking out the gym here and see what they have. Coco, you wanna come with?"

"Sure."

This was common between the two. They usually go to the gym and train for upcoming boxing tournaments while Ruby and Velvet socialize. Velvet used to be concerned and even a little bit suspicious about the two, but she also knows that Coco is not that type of person. Plus, she loves to hang out with Ruby.

"Well, I was actually getting a bit hungry. Ruby, would you like to come see what the cafeteria has to offer?"

"Oh my god, I'm starving."

Velvet nodded, "Okay let's go."

**Later**

The two walked into the cafeteria and saw how huge it was. As the two were walking in line, they continued their current discussion.

"So you two ended on good terms?"

"Yeah I guess… we said our farewells before she went to Europe and that was a couple of weeks ago. Since then, it's been quiet."

"I bet that must be a hard toll on you."

"It was for a bit. But Yang told me that no matter what, there is always the possibility of a second chance."

"That's very… different from how I would expect her to respond."

The two chuckled when they reached the food, jaws dropped at the sight of so much. Ruby grabbed three cookies, a salad and a glass of milk, while Velvet simply got some spinach and carrots. The two walked back to Ruby's room with their meals and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

They sat on Ruby's bed, staring out of the window at the people passing by or socializing.

"So what clubs are you gonna join?" Velvet asked.

"Track obviously and maybe cooking."

"Ooh maybe cooking for me too."

"Teach me your carrot cake, rabbit."

"Nope," Velvet said as she nibbled on a carrot, "It's a secret."

"Damn."

*Knock* *Knock*

Ruby walked over and opened the door to see two guys with blonde hair, one of them wearing a white t-shirt, and the other wearing a hoodie.

"Hey there, uh my name is Jaune Arc." The guy in the hoodie said.

"And I'm Sun Wukong. We were wondering if you guys have seen a girl on this floor. Black hair, amber eyes, probably has a book in her hand."

Ruby pointed behind them and the two turned to look at the door.

"Ah thanks," Sun said as he knock on the door, "Blaake, I'm—"

The door opened and two hands reached out and pulled Sun inside before the door shut.

"Oh my…" Jaune said.

"Are you also looking for someone?" Ruby asked.

"Well not really, he just got lost. I better get to the cafeteria, I hear it's awesome!" Jaune said as he took off.

"Ooh!" Velvet said inside the room, "There is a nest right outside, I am gonna go take a photo!"

She quickly rushed out with her pocket camera to take a shot. Walking over to the window to see where the nest was, Ruby saw something else.

A girl. She had a white ponytail, pale skin, a white skirt, and a denim jacket covering her top. She was on her laptop as she was drinking a cup of coffee. Feeling as if she was being watched, the girl slowly turned around, causing Ruby to hide from her window. When she looked back, the girl was walking away.

Whoever that was, Ruby thought, was simply cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was currently sitting at a table with Yang, Velvet, and Coco, enjoying their breakfasts. Yang had a full course meal. Bacon, eggs, rice, and a bagel. Coco had almost the same, but just eggs and bacon. Velvet had a small fruit bowl, carrots, and some eggs. Ruby had a simple donut, milk, eggs, and bacon.

"So classes start tomorrow, what's the plan with the two of you."

"Coco has offered to take me shopping," Velvet said.

"Yeah, her outfits aren't really in fashion."

"You don't need to put it so blatantly…" Velvet said.

"Well I think this girl's heading back to bed… didn't get much sleep last night…" Yang yawned.

"Well you did kinda go get some drinks after we went to the gym."

"Shush…" Yang said.

"Well what about you Ruby?"

"Huh?"

"What are you planning on doing today?"

"Maybe just explore the campus. Check out the track field."

While that may have been true, Ruby wanted to meet that girl with the white ponytail from the other day. Ruby told Yang about the girl and, of course, she was drunkenly teasing Ruby all night.

"Maybe you might run into that gir—"

"Shut up Yang!"

"Whoa whoa, has Ruby found someone she likes?" Coco asked.

"No!" Ruby blushed.

"I know that look." Velvet said.

"I don't even know her. She had a white ponytail."

"Wait, did she have a denim jacket?" Coco asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh we know that girl. She is in our dorm." Velvet said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we had like a meet and greet last night. Her name is Weiss."

"Weiss… well at least I know something about her. Thanks."

Coco raised her coffee before drinking it.

**Later**

Ruby was walking around the campus, getting a better understanding of where things were and mapping out how far her dorm room was from her classes. As she was walking, she saw her. Weiss was sitting in at a bench, on her laptop, having a coffee. Ruby saw the front of her now and saw she had glasses on covering her blizzard blue eyes.

Ruby slowly started to approach Weiss, but to everyone else, Ruby looked extremely silly as she acted like a shy little girl. Ruby always did hate her social awkwardness. Rin was the only other person Ruby felt this way about, and it took nearly all summer for Ruby to come to terms with their split, so in Ruby's mind, she was worried about messing up somehow. As she took another step towards her, Ruby saw those blizzard blue eyes stare directly at her. Ruby had no idea what to do that she actually lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"Ow…"

"Are you okay?"

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Weiss was crouched next to her and could not help but be entranced by those crystal blue eyes.

"I uh…"

"Here," Weiss stood up and offered her hand.

Ruby grabbed it and was lifted up quite quickly.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"What are you apologizing for?" Weiss asked.

"I uh… well… I don't know."

Weiss chuckled.

"I'm Weiss."

"My name is Ruby Rose."

"Well this has certainly been an interesting meeting, Ruby Rose. It was nice to meet you." Weiss said as she sat back down and started typing on her laptop.

"Y-Yeah…" Ruby said.

Weiss looked up to see Ruby was still there, "Is there… something else?"

"Oh uh no…" Ruby said.

"Okay." Weiss said.

Ruby awkwardly nodded before walking towards the track field.

When she was gone, Weiss looked back up and smiled.

"She seemed nice," Weiss said to herself.

Looking at the time on her computer, she shut her laptop and walked back to her dorm room. Opening it up, it would look like the dorm room was empty. No decorations or items out in the open. The only way you can tell someone was living in that room was the single toothbrush next to the sink.

Weiss set her laptop on the desk and opened her closet. It was a bunch of outfits neatly set up on the hangers. Weiss grabbed one outfit and pulled it down.

**Later**

Weiss walked into the building and saw who she was supposed to meet. It was a woman who looked like an older version of Weiss and a man who also looked like a relative of her's. Beside them was a second woman who had a very strict attitude towards her.

"Are you ready for your lesson?" Weiss' father asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go." He replied.

Weiss stepped onto the platform and saw her destination. The single spotlight that shined on her microphone was the only source of light. Weiss approached the microphone and cleared her throat.

"You will be singing Mirror Mirror."

Weiss inhaled and exhaled before she began.

"Mirror… tell me something—"

"STOP!"

The sudden scream caused Weiss to jump as the old woman began to berate her.

"What was that? That was utter garbage. You waited far too long that I could have taken a nap and woken up before you started again."

Looking up at her parents, she saw the disappointment on her father's face already.

"I—"

"Have you suddenly forgotten english girl, cause if so, I have ten others who would gladly stand where you stand."

Weiss shook her head.

"Very well, let us start again."

Weiss inhaled as she started again.

**Later**

Weiss sat in the car behind her parents as she listened to her father's insults.

"That was one of the worst performances that I have ever seen. I cannot even believe that I showed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize."

"I do not give a damn if you're sorry, I give a damn about results. If that happens again, you will regret it."

"Yes, sir."

Weiss looked down, knowing that was anything but an idle threat.

**Later**

Weiss was walking back to her dorm room after her parents dropped her off at the entrance of the school. It was already almost sunset when she arrived at the school. Walking up the flight of stairs to her floor, Weiss saw the door open to see Coco and Velvet walking down.

"Oh hello there Weiss." Velvet said.

Weiss merely nodded, acknowledging the two.

"Did you happen to run into a friend of our's. Her name is Ruby."

Ruby. She was probably the nicest part of today in Weiss' mind.

"Yes I did. She was very funny."

"Well she would love to hear that."

Weiss nodded again before walking in the doorway that Coco and Velvet came from. Walking into her room, Weiss locked the door before walking to the mirror.

Weiss stared at herself as she removed her shirt, revealing her light blue bra and the numerous scars across her torso. They were small and nearly hidden, with a few showing. "Accidents from her childhood" is the lie she says every time.

Stripping out of her daytime attire, Weiss put on a nightgown and slippers. Pulling out her hairband, Weiss' ponytail fell down to her shoulders. Walking over to her bed, she grabbed her computer and sat down and continued typing whatever it is she was working on.

**Elsewhere**

"I was so stupid…" Ruby said.

"You were probably fine. And hey, you made a good impression. I doubt she'll be forgetting you for some time," Yang said.

Ruby just groaned as she planted her face into the pillow.

The two heard Yang's phone buzz.

"Hey, Coco and Velvet ran into Weiss. They asked about you and said that you were very funny."

Ruby looked at Yang.

"That isn't bad, right?"

"My god Ruby, no it isn't. Now let's get some sleep. We got classes tomorrow."

Ruby flipped around and stared at the ceiling.

'She thought I was funny?'


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was currently sitting in her assigned seat, listening to her last lecture of the day.

"And so for tonight's homework, I would like you all to read to page twenty four by Friday and be ready to present. Class dismissed."

Ruby grabbed her bag and proceeded out of the classroom. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Ruby turned to see Coco was standing next to her.

"Are classes like that going to be SO long?"

"Just ones where we analyze stuff. Come on, I'll get you a milk."

The two walked away from the classroom while inside, Blake was packing up her bag as the teacher approached her, "You were very good for your first day, Ms. Belladonna."

"I read the book back in high school, so I had a decent understanding about it."

"Well, I look forward to hearing what else you think about it."

Blake grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom to see Sun was waiting for her.

"Hey." He said, "How was it?"

"Oh you know… I may have shown off a bit."

The two chuckled as they walked outside.

"So classes are done and we have the rest of the day. What do you wanna do?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, maybe head to the library."

"Why?"

"Because Sun, I know you still need to read before class tomorrow."

"Ugh…" Sun groaned.

"Come on."

Walking towards the door, Sun and Blake saw Jaune walking in with his schoolboy attire and backpack.

"Hey Sun."

"Sup Jaune," Sun said as he and Blake walked out.

Jaune walked down the hall to his class. Turning the corner, however, he did not see the figure he walked right into and the two fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Jaune said as he looked to see who he had run into, expecting it to be a new type of bully. However, it was the complete opposite.

A girl. She was wearing a yellow turtleneck and blue jeans and had a yellow hairnet that kept her long red hair from blocking her view.

"Oh please forgive me, I wasn't looking," She said.

Jaune quickly hopped to his feet and offered a hand, "Let me help."

The girl took his hand and was lifted up.

"Uh my name's Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos. Again, I apologize for running into you."

"I should've been the one looking."

*Beep Beep*

Looking at his watch, Jaune saw he had five minutes until class… and didn't know where it was.

"Uh Pyrrha, was it? I have a question. You wouldn't happen to know where the english room is, would you?"

"Who do you have?"

"Oo-Oo… uh… Oobleck?" Jaune tried to say his professor's name correctly.

Pyrrha chuckled at his decent attempt.

"I guess it was coincidence that we bumped into each other. I have his class next too. Follow me."

Jaune and Pyrrha walked up one flight of stairs and walked in for class, spotting two seats available. Sitting down, Jaune and Pyrrha were getting ready for class when a girl leaned over. She had a denim vest with a white undershirt with a heart on it and had a skirt. She had curled orange hair and seemed very jittery.

"Hey do you two know if the rumors about this professor are true?"

"What rumors?"

"That he is super quick and sometimes leaves a trail of fire when he walks."

"Nora," The guy next to her sighed, "I've told you multiple times that can't happen."

"Again, I am asking OTHER PEOPLE," Nora said.

"Sorry about her," The guy said, "I'm Ren and this is Nora."

Ren was wearing a green casual shirt that was buttoned up and hair white jeans that seemed to match well for him.

"Well I'm Pyrrha Nikos and this is Jaune."

"Hi."

"So how long have you two been together?" Nora asked.

"Deuhh… what?" Jaune asked.

"Oh my apologies, we just met."

"That's how it always happens," Nora nudged Ren.

"What other way would that happen Nora?"

The door opened and before anyone could look, the professor dashed in, holding a cup of coffee in his hand and looked absolutely insane.

"Hello class, I hope that you have all been able to survive the grueling heat and surprising cold this summer and that you are ready to dive deeply into the vast and infinite world of PAPER!" He yelled that last part.

**Later**

"Ah yes, the simple idea of destiny is a bizarre and expansive subject and I simply believe that all actions have their consequences. Now then, you are to read to page forty three by Friday and be ready to have an in depth discussion with your partners. THAT IS ALL!"

Jaune and Pyrrha walked out of the classroom with Nora and Ren right behind them. They had just been assigned together as a group to discuss the question they were given.

"Well, I guess that Nora was kinda right," Jaune said.

"Told you," Nora said.

"Well since we are gonna be a group, I suggest that we have a form of communication. Might I suggest a chat group?" Pyrrha asked.

"That would be the most effective way."

The four exchanged numbers and all walked their separate ways.

'Pancakes'

'That was Nora and this is Ren.'

'Jaune'

'This is Pyrrha' Pyrrha texted as she walked down the stairs and towards her next class.

As she walked, she felt something strange in her chest, and what was even weirder was that this feeling was only when she saw the text from Jaune.

Walking out of the building and through the walkway outside, Pyrrha saw her phone start buzzing like crazy.

'What shall we name our thread?' - Ren

'Book group' - Jaune

'JNPR!' - Nora

'That is actually a good suggestion Nora' - Ren

'What's that supposed to mean?! I am standing next to you!'

'Then why are you texting me?'

'I am uncomfortable' - Jaune

Pyrrha chuckled as she watched this chaos ensue amongst her new friends as she passed Ruby and Yang, who were walking through the same walkway.

"Ruby, for god's sake, if you like her just ask if she wants to hang out."

"But what if she says no?"

"Then you ask her another time!"

"But what if she says no again?!"

"Okay, Ruby, look. You need to take a chance okay? If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. What does dad always say?"

"Keep moving forward."

"Right, so if she says no, ask again. If she says it multiple times, then maybe consider that she isn't interested."

The two were walking towards their dorm when Yang stopped.

"Ruby. Look."

Ruby looked in the same direction as her sister to see Weiss was walking somewhere.

"Go ask her."

"Eh?! What would I ask?"

"Just ask if she'd like to go out for coffee or something. That's what she likes right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"If you don't, I will."

Knowing that is the last thing that Ruby would want, she started jogging over to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss!"

Weiss turned and saw Ruby and waited for her approach.

"Hello."

"Uh… hi."

A brief moment of silence followed that awkward greeting.

"Uh Ruby, do you have something to ask or can I go?"

"Sorry sorry, I was just wondering if you may have some me with coffee."

'Shit.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Um what?"

"I meant grab some coffee with me."

"Oh uh yeah, I am busy with class and then I have some lessons after school downtown, so I can't today. But tomorrow I should have some time in the morning."

"Great. Is the cafe on campus and okay meetup?"

"Sure. Uh I have to go."

"Oh no problem, bye." Ruby waved.

Feeling like she wanted to fall into a void, Ruby turned and walked back over to Yang.

"And?"

"Well she is busy today, but she can meetup tomorrow."

"Aw look at you, maturing and all."

"Shut up! But what am I gonna drink? I don't like coffee."

"Well that is your problem, not mine," Yang said as she walked ahead of Ruby, trying to get away from the bomb she just set off.

"Uh… WHAT?!" Ruby nearly yelled, freaking out at the fact that she has set up a disastrous meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the dorm room of the siblings, Ruby was currently having a full blown panic attack. She had set up a coffee hangout with Weiss and she had no idea what to talk about and Yang was the one who was suffering this meltdown.

"What am I gonna wear?! What if I dress too trashy? What if I forget something?!"

"Ruby, just wear something casual. It's coffee, not a ball dance."

"Agh!"

"Ruby, if you continue to freak out, you're gonna be late."

Ruby quickly picked out a red jacket, brown jeans and a white t-shirt.

"How do I look?"

"You look fine, now go. You got five minutes."

"What?!" Ruby yelled as she ran out of the dorm room.

Yang slowly followed after opening the door and peeking out to see Ruby running down the hall.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" She yelled as she ran through the door and downstairs.

"What was that about?"

Yang turned to see Blake walking up, holding her bag.

"My sister is off to go have coffee with someone she likes."

"She seems very nervous for a coffee."

"Hey, you wanna go see how she does?"

"Why would I want to invade that level of privacy?" Blake asked.

"Because I'll… buy you a coffee?" Yang asked.

Blake narrowed her eyes, "Tea."

"Awesome. Let me just get dressed in something more… appropriate," Yang said as she realized she was in a tank top and briefs.

As Yang went back into her room, Blake opened the door to her dorm room and saw her roommate, Ilia was writing notes from her earlier class.

"Hey, I am gonna go hang out with Yang from across the hall."

"Okay," Ilia said as she didn't look in Blake's direction as she shut the door.

Waiting only a minute or two, Yang walked back out of her room, wearing a zipped up blue jacket and brown jeans with her hair in a ponytail.

"All set."

"So remind me, what is going on?" Blake asked as they walked to their destination.

"My sister, Ruby, has a crush on this girl, Weiss. I may have pressured her into asking Weiss for coffee and I kinda wanna see how this may turn out."

"That sounds very irresponsible as a sibling."

"Well I can also jump in if she needs some help. I am quite the smooth talker, as you well know."

"You bribed me with tea."

"And yet you took that bribe."

Blake rolled her eyes as they walked into the cafe and saw their target. Ruby was waiting at a table alone for Weiss without noticing Yang and Blake.

"Ruby probably just showed up early. Let's get a drink and wait."

Yang ordered a straight black coffee and ordered a green herbal tea for Blake before they took their seats at a safe distance from Ruby as they waited.

Ruby pulled out her phone and texted the only person she could at the moment.

'Yang, she isn't here…'

'I am sure she will show up.'

Ruby pouted as she closed messages and opened facelegend and saw posts online. Scrolling by the occasional selfie, Ruby made it to a post that was made recently.

'Starting my new junior year at Atlas High. Missing friends and others very much 3 and hope you aren't missing me too much'

Ruby still chats with Rin from time to time but not as much since they both started school. And even then, it was just saying hi or something simple.

Hearing the door open, Ruby looked up to see Weiss walk in with a slightly nervous expression until she looked in Ruby's direction and she seemed relieved.

"I apologize for being late."

"Oh no no it's fine."

"I just got back from my singing lesson," Weiss said as she sat down.

'A fucking snail can sing at a higher pitch than that!'

'Are you doing a tap-dancing song or a solo performance.'

'It appears that I have to remind you of consequences for your actions…'

That last one made Weiss instinctively rub her shoulder, the bruise still there and swelling.

"I think that they are doing well. I just have a few key notes I have to hit before the big recital for the winter dance."

"Ooh. So you like to sing?" Ruby asked.

Weiss simply nodded. She used to like to sing as a child, but ever since these lessons began, she has regretted ever singing.

"Well, I will let you in on something. I sometimes like to sing when I think no one is around," Ruby whispered.

The two chuckled.

"Uh can I get you a drink."

"Oh why don't I get you one, you invited me to this," Weiss said.

"Oh Weiss, really. Allow me."

"Ruby, I hate to seem rude, I must insist."

Ruby didn't know why, but when Weiss saw this, she knew that it was pointless to try and offer anymore.

"Okay then…"

"Good, now what would you like?"

"I will just take a black coffee." Ruby said.

When Weiss walked over to the counter, Ruby felt a buzz from her phone and pulled it out to see the message.

'You two look cute' - Yang

Ruby quickly looked around and saw Yang and Blake sitting a table sorta far from her. Yang and Blake saw Ruby gave a 'WTF' look on her face and the two chuckled.

'I hate you!'

'3'

'What should I ask her?'

'Anything that you would want her to ask you'

Ruby nodded and put her phone away as Weiss returned with two coffees.

"I did not know what you might like, so I got you just a black coffee." Weiss said.

"Oh that's okay."

As she handed the coffee to Ruby, Ruby noticed the bruise on Weiss' arm. It wasn't like pulsing purple, but it was recognizable.

"Weiss, what happened to your arm?"

Weiss was panicking in her mind and had to think of a clever lie.

"Oh this?" Weiss lifted her sleeve, showing the bruise even more, "I am still getting used to the size of my dorm room."

"Oooh yeah, trust me, you aren't the only one. I have a bed that's a bit bigger at home, so I have fallen out of the bed here a couple of times," Ruby said as she added three packets of splenda.

Weiss chuckled as she sat down, mentally sighing as she managed to cover it up.

"You mentioned your home? Where is it?" Weiss asked.

"Oh it's up in the mountains. Just me, my sister, and our dad. Oh and our dog! What about you?"

"Well, actually, I am from here."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yes. My father is the head of a corporation. Have you ever heard of the Schnee Products?"

"No? Do they make… furniture? No, wait, let me guess. Uh… some fine wine. No wait, they serve the best burgers in New York."

Weiss chuckled at all of the wrong answers.

"Well I guess that you could say that we make a variety of things. We are best known for making jewelry, alcohol, and medicine."

"Oh, no wonder I don't know much about it," Ruby wiggled her ringless fingers.

"Yes, well my mother is in charge of five different jewelry stores. My brother and sister are the CEOs of a distillery called From Dusk till Dawn. And my father is a head surgeon at the hospital here."

"So what you're saying is that your family has set it up so that when someone gets extremely drunk, they can absent mindedly buy a bunch of jewelry before going to the hospital."

Weiss let out a very loud chuckle before quickly calming herself, "You caught us red handed, Ruby."

"Well you're glad I don't feel like calling the cops. I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you for your discretion. Might I ask what your father does?"

"Well, he is a designer and an engineer."

"Sounds tough."

"You wouldn't believe it. Sometimes I wondered how he did it while taking care of Yang and I."

"And what about you Ruby? What do you want to do?"

"Me? Well I really like running, so I am trying to become a track athlete, or whatever they call it. I also like baking so who knows, I might open a sports based bakery. Call it like Running Carbs, or something like that."

Weiss smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

"Well like I stated, I like singing and I am part of multiple performances."

"I bet you have an amazing voice."

Weiss felt heat on her face for some reason, only to assume that it was the coffee.

"Well if you would like, there is a performance in the coming days and I will be singing a part of the play."

Ruby gasped.

"Yes of course."

Weiss smiled.

"Great."

"I hate to be rude, but might I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"You look somewhat younger than most people here."

"Well I am. I'm sixteen. But my intelligence makes up for my age."

"I am sure that will work when you try and get some alcohol."

"Nah. That stuff isn't for me. I think it smells."

"But coffee smells."

"Coffee smells good though."

"Okay, that is fair."

From tables away, Yang and Blake continued watching.

"They actually seem to be having a nice time." Blake said.

"Yeah… it's boring." Yang said, "I was expecting her to start stuttering two minutes in. At least this event has caused us to hang out."

"I was thinking the same thing earlier."

"Wanna do the same thing tomorrow, but without teasing Ruby?"

"Sure."

"Wait a minute," Yang said as she saw Ruby was shifted back and forth. Yang knew what that meant.

"W-W-Well I… uh… I don't know."

"I think that it is fair that I invite you to something."

"Uh let me check my schedule."

Weiss smiled, "Good, I look forward to it."

Standing up, the two walked out of the cafe.

"Wait, how am I supposed to let you know?"

Weiss walked up and pulled out a pen, "Here, let me see your hand."

Ruby nervously extended her hand, feeling Weiss' gentle hands take hold and felt the pressure of the ink.

"And there. I suggest writing that down somewhere so that it doesn't fade away. This was very fun Ruby. Thank you."

"Y-Yeah…" Ruby said as she was hiding her blush as hard as she could.

Weiss nodded before taking her leave, Ruby being left behind with the biggest smile on her face as could just explode. As for Weiss, as she turned the corner, she let out an exhale as she felt her heart was about to explode.

"Why do I feel this way…"

Not wanting to embarrass herself, she composed herself and walked back to her dorm room. She spent the rest of that time working and typing when she received a text message from an unknown number.

'This is officer Rose and I have received an anonymous tip regarding your family businesses'

Weiss chuckled as she typed her response.

'And what would that be officer?'

'The tipper stated that you have a routine for clients where you get them highly intoxicated so that they may purchase ludicrous amounts of jewelry before being taken to the hospital'

'I see and might I ask who was the anonymous tipper?'

'I am not at liberty to say their name, but they said that they had an amazing time'

Feeling the heat return to her cheeks, Weiss placed three fingers to her cheeks, feeling the increasing heat along with an increase in her heartbeat.

'Well please inform the tipper that I had an amazing time as well'

Weiss watched the reply icon appear and disappear multiple times before finally posting a response.

'Okay'

Weiss smiled as she set the phone down and was staring at her ceiling, her hand pressed against her chest, feeling her heartbeat. Unbeknownst to her, she was falling for Ruby just as much as Ruby was falling for her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an early Saturday morning as Ruby was standing at her starting point on the track field. Looking to her right, Yang was standing there with a timer in her hand. This was

"You ready?"

Ruby nodded as she placed her palms on the ground and readied herself.

"Okay… go!"

Ruby sprinted forward, feeling her heartbeat accelerate to a level she is more than familiar with. Ever since elementary school, she has enjoyed running. At the house, Ruby would run on hiking paths all the time. Then in high school, she was the head of the track team and won 1st place for three years straight.

"Come on Ruby!" Yang yelled as Ruby ran past her, "That was one lap, you got three more and this fucker is still ticking!"

Ruby is always thankful for her sister's support, even if she can get a bit harsh.

"I've seen you fucking run faster than that! Hurry the hell up!"

Ruby ran even faster as she passed Yang a second time.

"Halfway there! And yet it looks like you're already at four minutes! Have you gained weight?!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she continued running and made the third lap past Yang.

"Last lap. You better run faster than fucking ever!"

Ruby pushed herself just beyond her limit, running slightly faster. Yang looked at the clock and realized something.

"Ruby! You're gonna break your record. Move your ass!"

Ruby turned the final corner and saw her sister was standing in the middle, extending her arms outward and represented a finish line. Ruby started to cool down, going down to a fast jog before stopping in front of Yang. Placing her hands on her hips, Ruby leaned down slight to regain her breath.

"W…Well?"

Yang chuckled as she raised the watch to show Ruby. She beat her time by twelve seconds. 7.56.14.

"YES!" Ruby jumped up and down.

"Oh! Looks like you have a fan watching." Yang smirked as she was looking behind Ruby.

Confused, Ruby turned around to see Weiss was standing at the entrance to the track field.

"AH!" Ruby hid behind Yang.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't talk to her right now! I'm all sweaty!"

"It's not like she can't put two and two together! Just go see her!" Yang pushed Ruby away from her.

Ruby decided to speed up the awkwardness and jogged up to Weiss, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt with a crystal blue jacket.

"Hey Weiss…" Ruby wiped her forehead.

"Good morning, Ruby."

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked down, hiding the small blush on her face. She didn't want it to seem weird to say that she wanted to see Ruby, but she was trying to think of how to phrase it.

"I had some free time this afternoon. And I got a text from you asking if you wanted to do something."

"What? I didn't text you."

"Yes you did," Weiss showed Ruby her phone.

'Hey Weiss, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something today. If you're free that is.'

'Hi Ruby, I just returned from my lesson so I have some free time.'

'Great, I am at the track field.'

Seeing the time of the texts, Ruby turned to look at her devious sister waving innocently in their direction.

"I'm so sorry Weiss, that was my sister."

"Oh… I see." Weiss said.

Deep down, Weiss was disappointed that Ruby might be too busy to hang out.

"B-But if you can let me change into something more uh," She saw her sweaty running attire, "clean… we can do something."

"That works," Weiss smiled.

"Cool, I'll go get ready," Ruby said as she jogged back to her dorm room.

Weiss placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat getting faster and was still pondering on why she felt so nervous.

'Perhaps it is the performance tomorrow. Yes, that must be it.'

"Hey I see you got 'my' text."

Weiss turned to see Yang was walking up.

"That was a horrible breach of privacy and deception towards Ruby."

"Eh I am sure she doesn't mind deep down," Yang said as she walked past Weiss, pulling out her phone and speed dialing someone, "Yo Coco, you wanna spar? Yeah noon is fine."

Weiss realized she was just standing there alone and decided to walk back towards the main area of the school.

Meanwhile, the frantic redhead ran into her dorm room and was quickly looking around.

'Soap… soap… soap. Got it! Okay… Towel. Check. Fresh clothes. Uh uh uh…'

Ruby grabbed a pair of jeans, a fresh t-shirt and underwear, her towel and personal items before quickly opening the door to see Blake and her roommate, Ilia, talking. Ilia was wearing a an indigo jacket with brown pants with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hello Ruby."

"Hi Blake. Hello Blake's friend. Gotta go. Bye!" Ruby said as she ran to the showers.

"Uh… my name's Ili- and she's gone." Ilia said.

"She is like that sometimes."

The door behind them opened and Yang walked in with Coco.

"Let me just change and we can head downtown," Yang said.

"Alright," Coco said as she leaned against the wall.

Yang walked inside the dorm room, leaving the three alone.

"Hey Coco."

"Sup Ilia."

"You two heading to the gym downtown?"

"Yeah, Yang's got a tournament next week and she wants to train a bit before the match. Have you finished Goodwitch's homework?"

"Are you kidding? Those questions are so confusing!"

"Ask Velvet, she's the only person who's figured those questions out."

The door opened up and Yang was in her boxer's outfit: shorts, a tank top, and a sweatband.

"Ready."

"Alright, let's go."

"See you Ilia," Coco said.

"Later Blake," Yang waved as the two walked out of the dorm.

"So Blake, any idea what you and Sun are planning on doing next week?"

"Probably just what we normally do."

Blake and Sun's anniversary was coming up and Sun said that he has some plans in place.

"Well whatever it is, I will not be coming to the room that night."

Blake rolled her eyes as she pushed her friend playfully.

"Hang on Weiss!" They heard, turning to see Ruby in her new outfit running back to her room with her items and quickly threw them inside before rushing out.

"Hopefully his plan won't be as messy as that." Ilia said.

Ruby ran downstairs and out of the building to see Weiss was sitting nearby, waiting. It was like a wallpaper in Ruby's mind. The flow of her white hair with the sun's glow making it nearly blinding. Her small smile at the sound of the birds that flew overhead. All it needed was some music and it would have been one of the many anime scenes that Ruby watched in high school.

As she walked up to Weiss, Ruby felt her heart was gonna bust out of her chest.

"Hey Weiss."

Turning to her, Weiss smiled as she stood up.

"You look nice."

"Don't lie to me." Ruby said, knowing her shirt was very unkempt compared to Weiss' perfect outfit.

"I mean it. You look really nice."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Well, I very much enjoyed our coffee the other day."

"Oh god coffee sounds so good right now." Ruby sighed.

"Okay then, let's go."

The two proceeded to their destination with smiles on their faces.

**Later**

Weiss walked up to Ruby with their coffees, despite Ruby's pleas to pay.

"You technically invited me, so I paid."

"But—"

"No buts, just take the coffee you dolt."

Ruby blushed as she took the coffee and put in her extra sugar.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

While Ruby began to drink her coffee, she saw Weiss was staring sadly at her coffee.

"Weiss, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, you have someone to talk to right here."

"Thank you, Ruby. It is just that I have a performance tomorrow and I worry that I will mess up."

"Wait, what?!"

"Hm?"

"Why haven't I seen anything about a performance on the walls?"

"Oh, I should explain. The performance is going to be downtown at the Atlas Theatre."

"Sounds fancy."

"Yes. My family and a lot of other people will be there and I guess I am just nervous."

"Well, I will be rooting for you," Ruby smiled.

Weiss' cheeks turned pink as she sipped her coffee to hide it.

"Well with you rooting for me, I feel like I am ready for anything."

"What about a shark that can dual wield chainsaws?" Ruby asked.

'Why. The fuck. Did you say that?' Ruby screamed at herself.

Weiss' confused look caused her to give a small snort as she started laughing at Ruby's question.

"You really are unique Ruby."

"Heh… thanks." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

The two continued their conversation while enjoy their coffee.

**Elsewhere**

Yang dodged another jab before deliver a left roundhouse, which Coco blocked by lifting her right leg. Quickly retracting, Yang jabbed with her right arm and hit Coco right in the shoulder.

"Well done, Xiao Long," Coco said, using Yang's brawler name.

"You weren't too shabby yourself, Adel."

The two walked over to one side of the ring and leaned against the rope.

"So you ready for the tournament?"

"Right now, I feel like I can take on anyone in the world. Tomorrow, I can feel entirely different."

"I asked if you're ready, not an inspirational quote." Coco said.

The two chuckled as they rested.

"How do you think that prank you pulled is going?"

"Well either my bed is going to be on fire when I get home or Ruby had a good time."

"Well here's hoping for the latter." Coco said.

"What about you and Vel, you two still the golden pair?"

"I mean, we have small ups and downs, but yeah I'd say so. How about you, you see anyone around campus you got your eye on?"

"Nah not really."

"Well someone's gotta love your dumb ass."

"Heh fuck you too," Yang said.

"Alright, let's go one more round before heading back."

"Was waiting on you."

The two got into their stances before Coco delivered the first punch.

**Elsewhere**

Weiss and Ruby were walking back to Weiss' dorm, laughing at another terrible joke Ruby made.

"What does 'laser face' even mean?" Weiss asked.

"You need to watch it!"

"Okay…" Weiss chuckled.

Turning the corner, Weiss saw her dorm and deep down, she felt sad that she found it. She wanted to never find it so that she can spend more time with Ruby.

Walking up to the door, Weiss walked ahead and unlocked the door.

"Well, this is my stop," Weiss said.

"Heh yeah…" Ruby said, feeling the same way Weiss felt.

"I had a very fun time with you again, Ruby."

"Me too. Next time, I hope to be the one to actually text you."

"Or perhaps I will text you." Weiss smiled.

Ruby nodded.

As Weiss proceeded in, Ruby turned to walk away when she stopped.

"Weiss?" Ruby turned around.

Weiss stopped and looked outside at Ruby. Ruby wanted to scream with all her might how she felt. She wanted to run at Weiss and kiss her and tell her how she felt.

"I…"

She wanted to say the other two words. That was it. How hard could that be?

"I just wanted to say that I wanna hear you sing someday."

Weiss chuckled at Ruby's request.

"After this performance, I think I can arrange for something."

"I look forward to that. And I know you will be great at that performance."

Weiss couldn't help but smile at Ruby's comment. The only other people who talk to Weiss about her performances are her instructor and her father.

"Thank you Ruby."

Ruby gave a thumbs up and began to walk away. Weiss felt sad as she watched Ruby walk away.

'I love you Ruby…'

Weiss nearly gasped as those words echoed in her head.

'Why did I think that?'

Weiss quickly walked up into her room and locked the door.

"Why did I think that…"

Then she pieced it all together. Her heart rate, why every time she was sad when Ruby was leaving, why she enjoys spending time with Ruby so much.

'Do... Do I... like Ruby?'


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss stood behind the curtains of the theatre as she heard the people getting to their seats. Tonight was the performance and she was very nervous, not only if she messes up but what her father will do if that happens. Looking to her right, she saw her instructor staring at her, as if she was ready to berate Weiss at any second.

The sudden gap that got wider and wider made Weiss straighten up as the curtains were pulled apart, making the lights bounce off of her glowing white dress.

Taking two steps forward, Weiss cleared her throat before singing.

"Mirror… Tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest… of all…"

From the stands, Weiss' family watched with extraordinarily high expectations and already seemed somewhat displeased with her performance.

"Mirror… tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all? Mirror… what's inside of me

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? Mirror, mirror… what's behind you? Save me from the things I've seen! I can keep it from the world… Why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror, mirror… tell me something… Who's the loneliest of all?"

Weiss shut her eyes, a small skill that her instructor told her to do to make it more dramatic. This was Weiss' favorite part of the lessons, because any time she shut her eyes, she would imagine being anywhere else in the world. She would imagine being in Japan, or Europe, or even just in her dorm room typing on her computer. This time however, she was imagining having coffee with Ruby, seeing her smile and laugh.

"…I'm the loneliest of… all…" Weiss said, opening her eyes again, "But who am I to complain? My life's been spared so much pain, I was born with all that I need, my comforts all guaranteed… So what's the problem? What's keeping me from moving forward? It's hard to see I should be free now. I should be fine. But the life I fought for still isn't mine… Some believe in fairy stories and the ghosts that they can't see. I know that I could do so much if I could just believe in me. Mirror… mirror… Tell me something… Can I stop my fall? Years of scorn will leave you cold 'Forget your dreams do what you're told' When disapproval's all you're shown, The safest place becomes alone. And isolation's the price you pay and every friendship  
Is pushed away but bit by bit now, a step each day, I'm slowly starting to find my way!"

Weiss closed her eyes once again, imagining another date with Ruby as she was regaining her breath for the final part of the song.

"Some believe in fairy stories and the ghosts that they can't see…I know that I could do so much. If I could just believe in me… Mirror mirror, I'll tell you something. I think I might change it all…"

Weiss extended the word "all" a few more seconds as she slowly opened her eyes to the audience. Showing that she was done, Weiss bowed, hearing the round of applause for her performance.

Looking up to see the only people whose applause, Weiss saw that only Winter, her older sister was clapping.

Weiss knew what that meant. She doesn't know how… but she failed.

**Later**

The Schnee car pulled up to the school and Weiss stepped out of the car, holding her side.

"Weiss."

Weiss looked back at the lowered window, showing her father staring ahead.

"Know that I do what I do to make you better."

"…Yes, sir."

"You have another performance in the winter. I expect you to continue working with the instructor until then."

"Yes, sir."

Her father nodded and rolled the window back up before driving away.

Weiss stood there in the warm autumn night as a cooling breeze glided through her hair. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs how much she hated her father, how much she hated her family… how much she hated her life…

But what would be the point? Her words would fall on deaf ears.

Weiss looked down and pulled up her top to see the bandaged cut on her hip. Being a head surgeon, her father knew exactly where to cut her and the wound would heal quickly and wouldn't be life threatening. Covering the wound again, Weiss decided to walk back to room. As she made it to her dorm, she saw Jaune and Pyrrha walking by.

"Hello Weiss," Pyrrha said.

"Hello."

"Hey Weiss, you okay?" Jaune asked, seeing Weiss' hand on her hip.

"Yes. I just ran into one of those table corners from the cafeteria."

"Oh yeah, those can be pretty rough." Jaune said.

While Jaune was being sympathetic, Weiss noticed Pyrrha was giving a questionable look.

"Well I hope you feel better, Weiss. Pyrrha and I have some studying to do in the library," Jaune said.

"Thank you. Take care."

The two walked away from Weiss, allowing her to walk into her dorm. Jaune looked over at Pyrrha and saw she was staring back in Weiss' direction.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just… Weiss was coming from the entrance."

"And?"

"How did she get hurt from the cafeteria tables?"

Now, both Jaune and Pyrrha were looking at Weiss' dorm.

"Well, I am sure if she wants to talk about it, she will. Come on, we should go get to the library before Nora starts ripping pages. Again," Jaune said as he continued.

Pyrrha stared at the dorm for a second or two more before following Jaune.

**Elsewhere**

Weiss was back in her bedroom, her torso completely bare for the world to see as she stared at herself in the mirror, specifically her newest cut. A small cut alongside her hip.

'We will be taking our leave now, Weiss.' Weiss' mother said.

'Father said that he would like to speak with you privately.' Her brother said with a small smile on his face.

Winter didn't say anything as the three walked out of the dressing room, leaving Weiss and her father alone.

He didn't even tell her what she did wrong. He just told her that she messed up. And deep down, Weiss knows that he doesn't even look for a reason why he is doing it anymore. She thinks that he does it simply because he knows she will let him. Pulling on the bandage, Weiss saw the cut was stitched up with her father's kit in the car before he dropped her off. Continuing to look in the mirror, Weiss saw the tears coming from her eyes. She didn't know why she even cries anymore… this has been normal every time she has a performance. Even back in elementary school, her father had such high expectations and punished her for messing up.

*Bzzzz*

Weiss looked over at her desk and saw her phone glowing with a notification.

'Hey Weiss, are you back?'

It was Ruby. Weiss practically rushed for the phone as if her life depended on it as she replied.

'Yes, I just got back.'

'Oh good. Can you come outside?'

'Are you outside my dorm?'

'Maybe'

Weiss walked up to her window and saw Ruby was standing outside, holding something in her hand.

'I will be down in a second.'

Weiss quickly put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and her denim jacket before she put her glasses back on and walked downstairs to see Ruby. Ruby was wearing brown short shorts, a crimson shirt with a sunrise on it and sandals.

"Hello Ruby."

"Oh hey Weiss, sorry if I am bothering you."

"No it's fine, I just got back."

"How did you do?"

'If only you knew Ruby…'

"I think that I did a good job."

"Well, I am going to assume that you were great," Ruby said, "Which is why, I went into town while Yang was at the gym and I got you this."

Ruby extended her hand and Weiss was shocked. It was a white rose and it was beautiful.

"Ruby, I- this is-"

"This, ms. Schnee, is a gift for you."

Weiss took the rose and could only process what was going on. Weiss wanted to cry. This was pretty much the only positivity she got from anyone who knew her sing, except maybe her sister.

"This is, I… thank you."

"No problem. I just wish I could have caught you before the performance. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a vase around here? I had to use a Diet Coke bottle after washing it out three times, and then I—"

Ruby stopped as she heard Weiss laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes as she held her side. The pain was there, but she didn't care. She was happy. Happier than any performance. Happier than any moment with her family. And it was because of a girl she met only two weeks ago.

"It's beautiful Ruby."

The next five seconds were instant. Weiss' chuckle faded as she stared at Ruby's silver eyes before taking those three steps towards her and leaned in.

"W-Weiss, what're y- mph!"

Weiss had leaned in and kissed Ruby. Both secretly wished that time froze right then and there so that they can stay in that spot forever. It was something that Weiss had wanted to do for the last twenty four hours, but didn't really plan on wanting to do it so suddenly. Maybe it was just because she wanted to do something she wanted instead of what her father wanted. But whatever it was, she was happy. Happier than any moment in her short life. But then she realized what she had done and quickly backed away from Ruby, who was shocked.

"Ruby, I… I am so sorry."

Ruby didn't respond.

"I… I don't know what caused me to…"

Still no response.

Weiss turned to run inside of her room and cry. Were her feelings nothing more than a misunderstanding? Did she ruin the only true friendship she has ever had?

Weiss was about to go when she felt a pull on her jacket. Turning to look at Ruby, she saw Ruby with tears in her eyes, giving Weiss one of her classic smiles.

Weiss smiled as tears formed in her own eyes as the two hugged each other tightly.

**Later**

Weiss walked into her room with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she stared at the white rose that was in her hand. Seeing a decorative vase on her desk, Weiss quickly filled it with water and placed the rose in the vase, and Weiss knew the perfect spot.

Walking up to her window, she placed the vase down. Perfect.

**Elsewhere**

Ruby saw Weiss place the vase down outside and smiled. Weiss looked up and waved at her as she walked back into her room.

Ruby did a little shake before jumping high into the air.

"YES! Hahaha…" Ruby cheered. She felt like she could run eight miles in five minutes.

Weiss quickly opened the window.

"Shh! It's night time, dolt!"

"Sorry…" Ruby said.

"Hey."

Ruby looked up at Weiss.

"I am glad that you feel the same Ruby. I look forward to going out with you."

Ruby nodded.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I look forward to going out with me too. I MEAN YOU TOO!"

"Shh!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she shut the window.

Ruby turned and walked back to her dorm and pulled out her phone.

'Yang, I have to tell you something.'

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought that the dance was a bit too cliche or high school romance. I chose to get these two together because Weiss was going through a lot at the moment and when Ruby showed up, her feelings took over and she acted out of instinct and as you can tell, I am trying to make this Weiss go from being a one note character to almost as random as Ruby. Please leave a review letting me know how you felt. Cheers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby opened her door and slid in with a giant smile plastered to her face.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby said proudly.

The only response was a groan coming from the blonde's bed. Looking over, Ruby saw she had waken her older sister.

"Oh, sorry…" Ruby whispered.

Ruby quietly got into her pajamas and slithered into her bed, managing to make a very small amount of noise. Turning on her side, Ruby was unable to sleep. She was too excited.

*bzzt*

Ruby almost instantly grabbed her phone before the buzzing faded and saw it was a text from Weiss.

'Hello'

'Hey'

'Oh good, I thought I was going to wake you.'

'heh no, I am wide awake actually'

'I was just wanting to discuss what had happened'

'same'

'I just want to say first that I am a little bit nervous.'

'Weiss, have you never dated anyone before?'

Maybe a minute passed when Weiss replied.

'No.'

'Well then I consider it an honor that I am the first' Ruby blushed as she sent the text.

'You really are a dolt.'

'Is that my new nickname or something lol'

'When you act childish.'

'Be prepared for a lot of that lol ;)'

'I feel like I have made a horrible mistake.'

'Nope, you agreed to it. No take backs'

'Fine, you have tomorrow afternoon free correct?'

'Yes'

'Would you like to go out then?'

'YES'

Ruby immediately texted again.

'I mean yes please'

'Dolt. How about I meet you outside of the cafe after 1? Does that work out?'

'I should be done by then, so yeah'

'Great, I will meet you then.'

'I am so excited, I don't think I will sleep.'

'Go to sleep. Good night.'

Ruby held her phone tightly to her chest with a smile on her face as she went to sleep.

**Later**

"RUBY WAKE UP!" Yang screamed as she shook her sister awake.

"AH WHAT?!" Ruby asked.

"You are dating Weiss?!" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at the clock and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of… 5:49 AM.

"Yang… it's not even 6 AM, why did you wake me up?"

"Because, I saw your text!" Yang said.

Ruby sighed as she turned onto her side, trying to go back to sleep.

"Uh uh, you aren't getting out of this, tell me!" Yang said as she continued shaking Ruby.

"Look, we just talked and… well… kissed."

"WHAT?"

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up!"

"We're going to hang out after classes today."

"Atta girl. Now you know the rules."

"Weiss isn't-"

"The rules," Yang said in a very serious voice.

"*sigh* No drinking. No parties. And be back in the dorm before sunset."

"And?"

"Yang, Weiss—"

"I don't give a shit if you were dating someone like Velvet. What is the final rule Ruby?"

"No sex."

"Good."

*knock knock*

"Great, we probably woke someone up." Ruby said.

Yang walked up and opened the door to see Blake in a tied up robe.

"It's 6 AM…" She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sorry Blake…" Yang said.

"What are you two even freaking out about?"

"Oh Ruby is dating Weiss now," Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"Can you two cerebrate a little more… quietly?"

"Yes…" Ruby said.

Blake nodded and turned around to walk back into her room.

"Oh wait Blake, I have something to ask you," Yang said.

The brunette turned to the blonde and let her whisper something in her ear.

"Fine."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Yang said as she shut the door.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing." Yang said, obviously lying.

Ruby sat in her bed, now feeling the excitement of the date keep her awake.

**Later**

Ruby had finished all of her class and was standing outside of the café waiting for her date with Weiss. From inside, Yang had a good eye on her little sister and so did Blake.

"Thanks for doing this," Yang said.

"I enjoy it here. Besides I needed something to do."

"What about Sun?"

"He is… well, let's just say that I am not talking to him at the moment." Blake said.

"What happened?"

"Oh we just got into a fight and he stormed off like he normally does. I am sure that he'll be at the dorm with a bunch of stuff I like."

"So… you wanna bet on Weiss showing up?" Yang asked.

"You buy me tea if she comes and I get you coffee if she doesn't," Blake said.

"Sounds like a deal."

"Good. In that case, I will be taking a lemon peach—"

"Wait, what are you doing?" Yang asked.

"What? I am telling you what I want." Blake said.

"Shouldn't we wait until we find out who won?"

"Oh yeah, Weiss already left with Ruby."

"What?!" Yang asked, looking over to see Ruby was gone, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I figured I would wait to see what I would get if I won. Now then, about that tea…"

**Earlier**

Ruby was waiting out front, looking at her phone numerous times when she looked up and saw Weiss running over. She had her trusty glasses on, a white top, and ocean blue jeans. Simply seeing Weiss made Ruby nervous as she waited for her date to come over.

"Hello Ruby. I apologize for making you wait."

"What? No, I was just waiting for a minute or two."

"You look very eh… cute." Weiss said.

"Wait, did I not dress properly? I can quickly—"

"N-No, its just that… I guess I have never really referred to something as… cute before. It fees weird to say it."

"Oh well, you look very cute too." Ruby said.

A small blush appeared on the pale girl's cheeks.

"So uh are you ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, after you." Weiss said.

The two walked into the cafe, seeing Yang buying a coffee and tea.

"Isn't that Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, she is being overprotective. I'm sorry."

"No, it is fine. I am sure that if my family knew about us, they would assign someone to watch you."

"O-Oh!" Ruby said.

"I'm kidding." Weiss said.

The two chuckled at that "joke". In reality, Weiss didn't tell her family that she was dating and she definitely didn't want to say that she was dating Ruby. The ideas of what her father would do…

'No,' Weiss thought to herself, 'No thinking about him today.'

"Weiss you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Weiss looked over and saw Ruby was already in line for a drink, "Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

As Weiss walked over to the line, Pyrrha and Ren walked into the cafe.

"Thanks for meeting with me Ren." Pyrrha said.

"No problem. Nora is passed out from gaming all night, so I have," Ren checked his watch, "five more hours to myself."

"It's one o'clock." Pyrrha said.

"And?" Ren asked.

"A-Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." Pyrrha said as the two sat down at a nearby table.

"What is it?"

"It actually involves someone in our group."

"I think I know who it is." Ren said.

"You do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, and I promise I will get Nora to do a better job analyzing the material."

"Oh no that isn't it, I mean yes that would be helpful too. But I wanted to talk about Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Jaune?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you know anything about him?"

"I try to not focus on other people's personal lives. All I know about him is that he is Sun Wukong's roommate and Blake over there might know more about that."

Pyrrha looked over at Blake and Yang enjoying tea and coffee.

"Ah okay. Can I get you anything?"

*Bzzt Bzzt*

Ren picked up his phone and sighed.

"No thank you, I actually must be going now. Nora seems to have woken up early."

"Oh! Well, I will leave you to it. See you later."

"Take care. Yes Nora?" Ren asked, answering his phone, "No you aren't on Mars."

Pyrrha walked over to Yang and Blake, waving to get their attention.

"Sup?" Yang asked.

"Hi there. My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yang."

"Blake."

"Would it be okay if I can join you?"

"Sure, we're just watching my sister's second date with someone," Yang said.

"…You're doing what now?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake simply pointed in a certain direction and Pyrrha saw Weiss and Ruby laughing in line as they grabbed coffees.

"I see." Pyrrha said.

"So what's up?" Yang asked.

"Actually it's a question for Blake. Do you know Jaune Arc?"

"Sun's roommate?" Blake asked.

"Yes."

"Well, all I really know about him is that he likes to draw. Maybe try checking the art department?"

"Okay, thank you." Pyrrha said, "I will try that."

"Don't be a stranger." Yang said.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded before taking her leave to go to her next destination. As she passed Weiss, she saw her laughing and smiling, unlike how she looked the previous night.

'Perhaps I was just jumping to assumptions.' She thought as she left the cafe.

"So wait, you ran so hard, you—"

"Ran right into Yang. Nearly fell down a steep hill. Got a pretty good scar on my elbow. Here," Ruby pulled her sleeve up and showed a medium sized scar on elbow.

"Oh my." Weiss said.

"How about you? Do you have any scars?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Weiss lied, "I wasn't the kind of kid to go venture into the woods."

"Oh you haven't lived then."

"So would that mean that you're dating a ghost then?"

"I… Well… you have outsmarted me."

Weiss chuckled.

"So Weiss, I actually wanted to invite you to something."

"Oh?"

"Well, next weekend, Coco, Velvet, Yang, and myself are going to the beach downtown and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Weiss' eyes widened, knowing that if she went, they would see her scars.

"Oh uh… you see, I am not the biggest fan of the beach."

"Oh… okay," Ruby said.

Weiss saw Ruby seem sad and thought of a brilliant idea.

"It is just that I am not the biggest fan of the ocean. If I can read on the sand, I don't see why I can't come."

"Really?!" Ruby asked.

"Of course."

"Awesome!"

"Well, it is getting a bit late and I do have a lecture to listen to online. So I should take off." Weiss said.

"Yeah, me too. Shall I accompany you out?" Ruby asked.

"Well isn't that kind of you." Weiss smiled.

The two of them walked out of the coffee shop, Ruby holding the door for Weiss.

"Thank you miss Rose."

"You're welcome, miss Schnee."

"You know Ruby, this was pretty fun."

"Well I am pretty good at making good first impressions." Ruby said.

"Didn't you trip on the first day we met?" Weiss asked.

"Besides then!" Ruby said.

Weiss chuckled as she watched Ruby blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well I should get going, but before I go," Weiss leaned in and pecked Ruby on the cheek.

"I… you… duh… pretty…" Ruby's face was as red as her last name is.

Weiss chuckled before walking away, waving goodbye to her girlfriend.

"B-Bye."

Yang and Blake walked out of the coffee shop to see Ruby frozen in time.

"She had fun. I can tell." Yang said as she snapped her fingers in front of Ruby, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? What? Where's Weiss?"

"She already took off."

"Oh..."

"We did, however, see that kiss she gave you." Yang said.

"Y-You did?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, we have a lot to talk about dear little sister," Yang smiled deviously.

'Weiss... what have you done to me?'


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss stood in the center of the stage, the familiar single spotlight on her. She stood in a bright white dress, her hair down to her shoulders instead of the usual ponytail, and her glasses removed.

"Today, you will be practicing the song 'All our Days'. You have the sheet in front of you, yes?" The instructor asked.

"Yes madam."

"Well? Are you waiting for a fucking signal? Begin!"

"Apologies madam," Weiss said, quickly clearing her throat before she began singing, "Long ago, before we met, I dreamt about you—"

"Dreamed! The word is dreamed!"

"I don't see the difference…" Weiss muttered.

"What was that?!" The instructor yelled.

"I said that I see the difference. Apologies madam."

The instructor gave Weiss a glare before brushing it off and Weiss began to practice again.

**Later**

Weiss was staring at herself in the mirror in her dorm room. Of course, it was another botched performance somehow. This time, it was messing up the vocals. Leaning forward, Weiss saw her bandaged wound on her shoulder and sighed. Grabbing the bandage and slowly lifting it, Weiss saw the cut was cleaned and stitched up.

'This one is meant to be a reminder for future mistakes.'

Her father's words echoed in Weiss' mind

'I do what I do to simply help you.'

'You understand that yes?'

"SHUT UP!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uh Weiss you okay in there?" Weiss heard Coco ask.

'Oh shit…' Weiss thought to herself.

Putting on a t-shirt that covered her scars, Weiss opened up the door slightly to see Coco and Velvet in their beach gear.

"Almost."

"What was all that about?" Coco asked.

"I was just having a bad phone call with family."

"Ah I know how that can be. One time, I was having dinner with Velvet's family, and we just—"

"OKAY OKAY WE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS WEISS!" Velvet said loudly as she pushed Coco away from Weiss' dorm room.

Weiss shut the door and had to think quickly of what to wear to the beach. Something that will cover her scars, but not seem too… un-beach-like. Weiss opened her closet and decided on a pair of denim shorts and a white shirt that managed to cover her entire back and shoulders and a sunhat to avoid sunburns.

'What am I missing… Oh right!' Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss walked up to her desk and grabbed her computer and computer bag.

'Okay, that should be everything. I should get going.'

With that, Weiss put on her pair of glasses and walked out of her dorm room. Proceeding downstairs and out of the building, Weiss saw a bright yellow car with black stripes. From the window, Weiss saw Ruby poking her head out and waving.

"Weiss! Over here!" Ruby said loudly.

Weiss held her bag closely as she jogged over to the car. As she approached the vehicle, she saw Yang was in the driver's seat, Ruby was in the passenger seat, and Coco and Velvet were in the back.

"Get in!" Yang said.

"Uh… I do not wish to seem rude, but it does not look like there is that much room." Weiss said.

"Oh you hear that Ruby," Yang asked, "Your girlfriend doesn't have room. Maybe she has sit in your lap for the whole way like you hoped."

"W-What?" Weiss asked.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT! YANG BE QUIET!" Ruby said.

"Hey Weiss, Velvet is sitting in the center so you should have plenty of room." Coco said.

With a very red blush on her face, Weiss walked up and got into the car.

"Buckle up bitches," Yang said as she put on her gold framed sunglasses and put her foot on the gas. And they were off.

Ruby peeked over her shoulder, "Hey Weiss, you look very nice today."

"Oh! Thank you Ruby. I guess that this shirt is not exactly 'beach girl' material, but I plan to go get some more clothes at the mall downtown."

"Hey if you want, we can join you. Coco has a great sense for clothes." Velvet said.

"Are you saying that because she's good with clothes, Vel? Or is it because you want another shirt with a carrot on it?" Yang asked.

"They're cute!"

"Vel, you're wearing that carrot bathing suit Coco got you, aren't you?"

"I-I don't have to answer that if I don't want to." Velvet said.

"And how about those carrot pa-"

"A-Anyways!" Ruby said loudly while Velvet was blushing and staring daggers at Yang, "Yang and Coco, how's boxing going?"

"Wait boxing?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, Coco and Yang were boxing champions in high school." Velvet said.

"We have some matches here and there, but the tournament isn't for another couple of weeks." Yang said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Weiss asked.

"That is what I have been saying!" Velvet said.

"These matches aren't like the one's you see on TV. Yeah, we get bruised every now and then, but nothing too serious."

"I see."

"Yang always comes out as the victor. She's awesome." Ruby said.

"What about that match against me in sophomore year?" Coco asked.

"Pick the day, Adel." Yang smirked.

The gang continued to talk about nonsense for thirty minutes when Ruby suddenly bolted up.

"Guys! Look!" Ruby said.

Everyone stopped talking and stared ahead to look at their destination was in sight. Vale Beach. The blue water sparkling as the sun was high in the sky.

"Wow…" Weiss said.

"Weiss, didn't you say you live here?"

"Yes, but I have never been to the beach before." Weiss said.

"Well, you know what they say. There's a first time for everything." Yang said.

**Later**

"Helloooo beach." Yang said as she got out of the car.

Coco and Velvet got out, but because of the placement of the car next to them, Weiss could not get out.

"Here Weiss," Velvet offered Weiss a hand.

"Oh, thank you."

As Weiss grabbed Velvet's hand, Velvet saw Weiss' shirt shift and she saw something. Something that looked like two scars on her shoulder.

'What the…' Velvet thought to herself as she helped Weiss out.

"Thank you again." Weiss said.

"Y-Yeah no problem." Velvet said.

"What's up, Vel?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing."

"Well what are we waiting for? Everyone! Get your butts in the water."

"Don't worry everyone. I will be watching over all of your belongings."

"You not joining us, Schnee?" Coco asked.

"No. Sadly, I am not the best swimmer and would rather not embarrass myself." Weiss said.

Looking next to Coco, Weiss saw Velvet seemed concerned while staring at her.

"Your loss. Come on Vel." Coco said as she grabbed Velvet's hand.

"Huh? O-Okay." Velvet said as the two walked ahead.

"Hey Weiss? Can you spray my back?" Ruby asked as she took off her white t-shirt, showing her dark red bikini top, causing Weiss to blush.

"Earth to Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I-I got it!" Weiss said as she grabbed the sunscreen.

**Elsewhere**

"Coco, I need to tell you something." Velvet said.

"Ah Velvet… It's hot! Can it wait until the water" Coco asked.

"No!" Velvet said.

Coco knew whenever Velvet raised her voice, even if it was mostly a whisper, she was serious about something.

"What is it?"

"It's Weiss."

"What about her?"

"I saw something on her shoulder."

"…Like a mole?" Coco asked.

"Like scars… with an S." Velvet said.

Coco lowered her sunglasses to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Vel, are you absolutely sure? This is a serious." Coco said.

"Yes." Velvet said.

"I am gonna talk to her."

"No Coco, you do—"

"Yes I do." Coco said.

Coco looked at the path they came from and suddenly saw Yang, Ruby, and Weiss walking towards them.

"Hey, you two aren't waiting for us are you?"

"Well we thought you got lost again Yang."

"Ha ha funny. It was only one time."

Walking up to a spot, the group set up a resting area on the sand. Towels, and an umbrella with a single chair for Weiss.

"Ruby, you want to race to the water?" Velvet asked.

"Okay!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yang said as she chased after them.

Weiss took a seat in the chair and pulled out her computer when she realized Coco was staring at her.

"Uh yes?" Weiss asked.

"We need to talk," Coco said as she looked towards Ruby who was already in the water, "elsewhere."

"Um okay?"

From the water, Ruby saw Coco and Weiss walking away from their spot.

"Hey, where are they going?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe, Weiss is already cheating on you."

"Shut up Yang!" Both Velvet and Ruby said, much to the blonde's delight.

On the shore, Weiss and Coco walked behind the bathroom when Coco stopped Weiss.

"Can you explain why we are behind a bathroom?"

"Weiss, are you depressed?"

"W-What?" Weiss asked.

"Velvet told me what she saw on your shoulder. Is it true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I should get back."

As Weiss walked away, she froze at Coco's words.

"Either tell me about the scars or I tell Ruby about them."

"How dare—"

"So it's true." Coco said.

"…" Weiss looked at the ground, a feeling of embarrassment.

"Can I see?"

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because I… Just Because…" Coco now seemed like she had a secret.

"Because?" Weiss asked.

"Trade a secret for a secret?" Coco asked.

Weiss nodded, causing Coco to sigh.

"In High School, before Velvet and I were dating, people treated her like a punching bag. All the old tricks, spill food, kick me signs, and harassing her on social media. When we started dating, all that seemed to just fade away or just move to someone else. Doesn't matter… it already did the damage."

"Wait…"

"Vel tried to…" Tears formed in Coco's eyes.

"Oh my god…" Weiss put her hand to her mouth, shocked.

'Velvet of all people…'

Coco wiped her eyes as she continued, "When she told me, I wanted to slap her across the face and hug her until the world ended. I told her if she ever feels that way again, she should tell me. That's why. Because I love Velvet and I don't want anyone I know going down that same path."

"…"

"Okay… I said mine. Your turn."

Weiss grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, showing her bra as well as her scars.

"Oh my god…" Coco said.

"Wait…" Weiss said as she turned around to show the others.

"Weiss… what the fuck happened?"

"…"

"You didn't do this… did you?" Coco said.

Weiss felt a single tear drop as she felt herself reaching her emotional limit as she shook her head.

"Weiss, who—"

A sudden gasp as Weiss started crying surprised Coco.

Coco reached forward and put her hands on Weiss' bare shoulders and suddenly, Weiss pulled Coco in for a hug as she sobbed into her shoulder.

**Later**

Weiss and Coco walked back to the beach together, with Weiss' shirt back on and irritated eyes cleared.

"Well, I better get in the water before Velvet drags me in." Coco said.

"Um… Coco?" Weiss asked.

"Hm?"

"I… I appreciate your trust."

Coco nodded.

"I won't tell if you don't. Not even Yang and Ruby know about Vel." Coco said.

"And Coco? I… Thank you. It felt… right to tell someone." Weiss said.

"I'm alway willing to lend an ear and shoulder. But the one person who would make it feel better is probably wrestling her sister in the ocean." Coco said.

Weiss nodded and sat back down in her chair.

**Later**

Pulling into the school, Weiss and Ruby got out first, followed up by Velvet and Coco.

"That was a lot of fun," Ruby said, "Weiss, I will get you in that water one day."

"Maybe one day, Ruby." Weiss smiled.

"Well, we are gonna go grab some food." Coco said.

"I gotta go take a shower and do some homework."

"You didn't do it before leaving?" Ruby asked.

Yang just chuckled.

"Who does that?"

Everyone responded by raising their hands.

"Fuck you." Yang said as she walked back to her dorm room.

When Coco and Velvet walked away, that left Ruby and Weiss.

"So… what do you wanna do?" Ruby asked.

Weiss thought about something Coco said.

'But the one person who would make it feel better is probably wrestling her sister in the ocean.'

"Oh! We can go back to my room and see if the new episode of Camp Camp is out."

"Actually Ruby, there is something I want to tell you." Weiss said.

**Some might say that I rushed revealing Weiss' scars, but I felt that it was the right amount of time that Weiss got more comfortable with the group and ended up accidentally showing someone (Velvet) and showing how that revealed some backstory about Velvet as well as gaining more of a friendship between Coco and Weiss. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Walking up the stairs to her room, Yang walked into the hallway and saw Sun and Blake were outside talking to each other.

"Ah Looks like you two are better."

"Eh It wasn't like we broke up." Sun said.

"Sun was actually asking me to dinner."

"Oh really? Where?" Yang asked.

"The cafeteria." Blake said.

"Oh."

"Honestly I prefer the food here so I am excited for it." Blake said, "You ready?"

"Yeah. See you Yang."

As the two walked through the door Yang just came in, Yang reached into her bag to pull out her keys.

"Come on, where the hell are you stupid things. Ah here go," Yang said as she pulled out the keys to her dorm room.

Hearing the door open up, Yang looked to see two girls walking in with bags from the store. One had brown hair with a pink streak through it and had white tights with a pink tank top. The slightly taller one had an orange ponytail and freckles, she had a green t-shirt and brown shorts on.

"Neo! A little hand?" The orange haired girl asked.

Neo responded by holding the door open a little wider for her to come in.

"Need a hand?" Yang asked.

"Oh that is very kind of you."

Yang grabbed two bags, one from both of the girls and followed them.

"My name is Penny Polledina. This is Neo Polledina, my sister and roommate. Oh here we are."

"Yang Xiao Long. My roommate is my sister as well." Yang said.

"And here I thought we were the only ones, eh Neo?"

Neo just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah here we are." Penny said.

Setting her bags down, Penny was searching for her key. Meanwhile, Yang looked towards Neo and saw her quickly look away.

"And here we go. Thanks again Yang. I think we can handle it from here." Penny said as she carried her stuff in.

"You sure?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, just set the bags there and we can take care of it."

Yang set her bags on the floor and turned to see Neo staring at her again.

"Yes?" Yang asked.

Neo shook her head before quickly walking into her room, Yang noticing a small blush on the girl's cheeks.

'Okay… strange…' Yang thought to herself as she walked back to her dorm.

Pulling out her phone from her bag, she decided to text Ruby.

'Hey, just met some people on our floor. Penny and Neo Polledina? Sisters and they were interesting. Anyways, I am heading to the shower now.'

**Elsewhere**

"Oh looks like Yang met some new people at our dorm." Ruby said as she and Weiss walked towards Weiss' dorm room.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Penny and Neo Poll… uh… Polledina?" Ruby said.

"Huh…" Weiss said.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, "You've been acting strange."

"Just… Let's get to my room." Weiss said.

"Okay?" Ruby said, confused.

Weiss opened the door to her dorm room and let Ruby enter first.

"Whoa… You know, we have been dating for a week and a half but I don't think I have even been in your room before. And I guess you haven't been in mine either so I guess we are both at fault heh… Weiss?"

Ruby turned to see Weiss shut the door before sniffling.

"Weiss? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Please sit on the bed."

"The bed?"

"Yes."

Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed and sat down, wondering what was going on.

"So uh Weiss, what did you want to show me?" Ruby asked.

"This."

Weiss grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it, showing her black bra. Ruby, wide eyed, quickly covered her eyes.

"W-Wait Weiss, I don't think that we have reached that point yet. B-Besides, I'm underage!" Ruby said.

"That wasn't what I was going to show you… th… this is."

Ruby slowly opened one part of her hands covering her eyes when she saw Weiss' back. Even upon first glance, Ruby slowly lowered her hands, getting a clearer image of Weiss's scar covered back.

"W-Weiss… what are those?" Ruby asked.

Weiss put her shirt back on before turning to Ruby.

"I come from a family that is devoted solely to our name. We have to be the best of the best. No excuses. That is the main reason that we are so popular around here. Because we practically own most of the city."

"But how does…"

"When I was a child, I told my mother that I wanted to be a performer. She told me that I was being childish for wanting such a stupid career for myself. I begged and begged for her to let me do it, but she kept saying no. One day, my father walked up and told me that I was going to be joining a small theatre play. I was so excited about it and couldn't wait. I got to be the main female lead and everything. But when it came to my big moment… I froze. I got stage fright and started crying in front of the other families and my own. That night, my father walked into my room and told me that he was going to motivate me."

"Weiss…"

"It was for bad performances at first, so maybe one every month or two. Then it changed to every couple of practices. Somehow there was an issue. Either I was too fast, too slow, not giving enough emotion. It was like he was pulling a reason out of a fucking hat… *exhale*" Weiss said as she wiped her now crying eyes, "Now… Now it is every fucking practice and performance. Every week, I go to that fucking theatre and sing for hours… all just for another cut…"

Weiss started crying now, so Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss. Felling her girlfriend's arms wrap around her, Weiss leaned in and cried on Ruby's shoulder.

"Weiss, I…"

"My family doesn't give a shit about me! Only the fucking family name. No one has given shit about me all of my life…"

Ruby repositioned Weiss to look at her directly in the eyes.

"I give a shit about you. And your dad can… can… go fuck himself."

Weiss lowered her head and sounded like she started crying again. However, that appeared to not be the case as her crying turned to laughing.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Raising her head, Weiss was still crying with her eyes shut, but with a big smile on her face.

"Ruby Rose… you dolt." Weiss tearfully chuckled.

Weiss leaned in and pecked Ruby on the lips before the two laid back on the bed.

*Grrrr*

"You wanna go get some food?" Weiss chuckled.

"No… I like being right where I am…"

"I can't argue with that…" Weiss said.

**Later**

Ruby walked into her dorm room and saw Yang was doing her homework.

"Hey, so what did you and Weiss do?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothing. Just talked about stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes Yang…" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well I gotta concentrate here. So if you're gonna turn on music, can you use your earphones?"

"Yeah." Ruby said.

Ruby hopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone to see Weiss sent her a text.

'Hey'

'Hey Weiss'

'I wanted to say thank you again for listening to me. I have only told both you and Coco about this.' - Weiss

'So that's why you two walked off at the beach'

'Yes. Why? What were you thinking it was?' - Weiss

'Well I was getting worried that you two were cheating on Velvet and I and then Velvet and I would have had to start dating to get back at you two and then it would just be very awkward lol'

'…What does lol mean again?' -Weiss

'Laugh out loud?'

'Oh lol... Did I do that correctly?' - Weiss

'Yes, you did.'

'But seriously… I do very much appreciate it.' - Weiss

'Weiss, we're dating. That's what couples do ; )'

'What is that?' - Weiss

'… I am going to teach you all of the text shortcuts.'

'Dolt...' -Weiss

'U R THE DOLT!'

'Lol' - Weiss

'And I won't tell anyone until you are ready.'

'Thank you. I love you, Ruby.' - Weiss

'Ilu2'

'uh…'

'AAGGHGH!'


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby was currently in Hell. She didn't want to live. She wanted everything to crumble in front of her.

'Why is this so hard…' Ruby thought to herself as she stared at her fate.

"Five minutes until quizzes must be turned in." Her professor said.

'AAAAGGH!' She mentally screamed to herself.

Quickly scanning over the final question on the quiz, she made her final decision.

Ruby stood up and proceeded to the front of the class, turning in the quiz to the professor.

"Thank you Miss Rose, have a nice weekend."

"Thank you Professor Peach, you too." Ruby said as she jogged out of her classroom.

Leaving the building, Ruby saw what she was waiting for. Weiss was standing outside, typing on her computer and enjoying a cup of coffee. She had her usual denim jacket and white t-shirt and jeans on with her glasses on.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby said as she jogged over to her girlfriend.

Weiss looked up and smiled when she saw Ruby running towards her.

"Hello Ruby. How was your quiz?" Weiss asked.

"Eh you know. Whatever happens, nothing can be done." Ruby said.

"Lol." Weiss said.

"No, Weiss, you don't have to say lol. Just over text."

"Oh right…" Weiss scratched the back of her head.

"So! We have the rest of the day to ourselves. Yang has a test today and Coco and Velvet went to a movie. What do you want to do?"

"Actually. I wanted to tell you something." Weiss said.

"What?"

"I finished it."

Ruby's eyes widened.

"You finished the song?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss smiled, "And I would like you to be the first to hear it."

"Oooh yes!" Ruby clapped.

"Great, I know a great place to head to. Follow me." Weiss said.

The two proceeded to an area unfamiliar to Ruby.

"Weiss? Where are we heading?"

"I asked Professor Bass if I could use his classroom after he was done and he said yes."

"Wait, who's Professor Bass?"

"The music teacher. Now come on." Weiss said as she walked faster.

'I've never seen her this… happy.' Ruby smiled as she followed Weiss.

The two proceeded down a hill and appeared at a building. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't like it was small either. Weiss opened the door and the two walked in. Upon entering, Ruby saw there was a grand piano in the center.

"Take a seat." Weiss said.

Ruby took a seat in the front row of the seats scattered around the room, eager to hear the song. Weiss reached into her bag and pulled out a sheet of music.

"…Weiss?"

Weiss turned to look at Ruby.

"I just… I hope that it doesn't sound bad…" Weiss said.

"I promise I will not laugh Weiss." Ruby raised her hand and chuckled.

"You're laughing now." Weiss said.

Ruby put a finger to her mouth, silencing her own laughter.

Weiss stared at the papers a few more seconds before sitting on the grand piano's stool and placing her pages on the piano.

"Oh wait!" Weiss said as she got up and ran to the door. Putting her hand to the wall, Weiss turned off almost all the lights, with one light on the piano.

Getting back on the stool, Weiss cleared her throat and bowed towards Ruby. Facing the piano, Weiss adjusted her glasses. Inhaling and exhaling, Weiss played.

"It's alright, It's alright… For you I would perform all day and night. If you're ever feeling down:

Here I am, the soothing clown…" Weiss began.

Ruby's eyes widened at Weiss singing and playing as she continued listening.

"People like to see me when they're angry… cause I conceal their anger through mistakes that I make. Standing on a ball to hold the balance, Till I have feigned to trip by mere coincidence.

In between the cheering crowd I hear your cry: so loud! Somehow there's no one else who's noticing that desperate sound," Weiss said as she looked at Ruby, "Neither your parents nor beloved ones. Though, there's still me, who you can count on. Enjoy the show! You're precious, I'll let you know…"

Weiss closed her eyes as she focused again on playing.

"It's okay, It's okay! My tricks are gonna take your fears away. If your tears lead you to drown,

I shall be around. It's alright, It's alright! Don't mind! I'm doing fine, I've never cried.

I'm not hurt by any fall, Glee is set as my default… You refuse to smile and keep on weeping

That I am not supposed to lie about my feelings. Stocking all the pain inside is crazy! There won't remain a place for happiness to be…"

Weiss placed a hand on her glasses and removed them, setting them down on the table, allowing her crystal blue eyes to shine in the glowing light.

"Letting all my worries off means growing space for love. I should expose my face, this mask is just an obstacle. Won't be so scared of my emotions. Gonna pursue to live this notion. To make you laugh pretending won't be enough… It's okay, It's okay! To find my very self you showed the way. Paved with a few blocks of doubt, Still, I walk this route. It's alright, It's alright, Since you have taught my feelings not to hide. I'll reveal most beaming smiles And severest cries.

It's all fine, It's all fine, 'Cause now I have the strength to cross the line. Full of hope you took my hand, helped me rise and stand… I love you! I love you! I've ceased to be afraid of my heart shining through. Applause! You have made this circus glow! Applause! You're the highlight of the show…!"

Playing the last set of notes, Weiss was finished. Hearing a sniffling noise, Weiss looked at Ruby and saw she was crying.

"Weiss, that was… that was beautiful." Ruby said.

"Really? I am glad that you like it." Weiss smiled.

Ruby got up and hugged Weiss.

"So? Do you think I should show it to my instructor tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

Weiss smiled widely as she kissed Ruby.

"Come on, let's go grab a coffee." Weiss said.

"Oh my god, that sounds amazing." Ruby said.

"Better than my music?" Weiss asked.

"What? No! Not at all!" Ruby said.

Weiss chuckled as she listened to her girlfriend stammering.

**The Next Day**

Weiss was standing on the stage, waiting for her instructor while holding her song. Looking towards the rows of seats, Weiss saw her father and mother were sitting there, staring at her. Hearing the door open up, Weiss watched her instructor approach her.

"Great, you are ready on time for once." The instructor said, "Today, we will be—"

"A-Actually, I wanted to show you something."

The instructor stared at her.

"Well? What is it?"

"Apologies madam. Here." Weiss said as she handed the papers to her instructor.

The instructor whipped the papers from Weiss' hand and stared at it.

"What is this?"

"It's a song I wrote. It involves the piano, which I am good at."

"Girl, where do you think we are?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you where you believe we are."

"The Vale Theatre."

"Correct and do you think that such a place as the Vale Theatre would be a place for such… garbage? The answer is no!"

"But—"

"I said no!" Her instructor said as she faced Weiss and ripped the pages apart.

Weiss' eyes were saucers as she stared at her hard work being torn apart right in front of her.

"Now that is over—"

"YOU BITCH!" Weiss yelled.

Silence filled the entire theatre. Weiss' parents were shocked at this sudden outburst from their daughter.

"How dare you!" Weiss continued.

"Hmph, you two clearly have a very spoiled child." The instructor said, looking at Weiss' parents.

**Later**

Weiss was in the dressing room, waiting for her new scar, when the door opened, showing her father's silhouette.

"Will you explain what gave you the nerve to shout such a… vulgar word?"

"I spent the last three months making that song and she just tore it up!"

"I don't give a damn if she set it on fire in front of you. You have no place to call your instructor such things."

Weiss just glared at him.

"Ah… the dirty glance. You embarrassed the Schnee name in front of your instructor as well as your mother," Her father said as he pulled out a surgical knife, "You know what happens next."

**Later**

The car pulled up to the school and Weiss stepped out.

"Oh and Weiss, your instructor wanted to return your song to you."

Weiss turned around to see her father holding a bag containing the remnants of her song before dropping it, driving off moments after.

Weiss stared at her song and fell to her knees, wanting to cry.

"Weiss?"

Quickly turning around, Weiss saw Ruby walking up to her.

"O-Oh… Hello Ruby… What're you doing here? It's late."

"I-I was waiting for you to come back. What happened?"

Weiss stepped to the side, showing the bag of ripped up paper and Ruby knew immediately.

"Oh my god Weiss… I'm so sorry." Ruby said as she hugged Weiss.

"You should have been there

"… I may have called my instructor a… bitch." Weiss said.

"W-What?" Ruby asked, a grin appearing on her face.

"A bitch."

"Yeah, your instructor sounds like a bitch."

"She's a bitch." Weiss said.

"She's a giant bitch!" Ruby said.

"MY INSTRUCTOR IS A BITCH!" Weiss yelled.

The two were laughing, nearly hysteric now, as Weiss laughed through the tears.

"I love you Ruby Rose."

"Love you too." Ruby smiled.

**Later**

It was nearly midnight. Ruby went back to her dorm to avoid Yang's wrath and Weiss wanted to be alone. Alone in her room, Weiss stared at herself in the mirror. Her new scars. One on each shoulder. Feeling her anger grow more and more, Weiss grabbed her brush that was next to her and smashed it against the reflective surface, shattering it with a few pieces still attached to the original spot. Staring at her cracked self in the mirror, she looked down.

*Knock knock knock*

"Weiss?! Are you okay?" Her RA asked.

"Yes, I… I need to fill out a work order."

**Before you ask, yes, I created professor Bass as a pun. No, I did not write that song, but if you want to know what it would have sounded like, go to Lollia's Pierrot (KEI) on Youtube. I have been using this song as inspiration for what Weiss is like. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and I am looking forward to publishing more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I deleted the last chapter because I feel like it was sloppy.**

Coco was walking back to her dorm room from the cafeteria. In her hands were two carrot cake cookies. Velvet's favorite cookie.

"Yes, Vel, I am on my way back with them and I promise that I didn't do anything to them."

'You didn't lick one or bite both of them…'

"Jesus, you make me seem like I'm Yang," Coco said.

'Well, is isn't like you HAVE done these things before.'

Coco opened the door to her dorm building and proceeded upstairs.

"Look, I promise that I did nothing to your cookies. Now if you want, I can lic…"

'NO! I will be waiting in our room. Goodbye,' Velvet hung-up before Coco could continue.

Coco chuckled as she put her phone in her pocket. As she grabbed the door to her floor, she heard a crashing noise come from the inside.

'Is that Weiss' room?' Coco thought to herself.

Coco opened and walked through the door to her floor to see their RA knocking on Weiss' door.

"Weiss?! Are you okay?" Her RA asked.

"Yes, I… I need to fill out a work order."

"Okay, I will be right back with the form."

The RA turned and walked back to her dorm room to grab a form. Meanwhile, Coco walked up and knocked on Weiss' door.

"Weiss? It's me."

"Coco? Is Velvet there?"

"No it's just me, what happened?"

The door opened slightly. Taking that as a hint, Coco slowly walked in and saw the mess. There was broken glass pouring onto the floor and shards sticking up from the carpet. Weiss stood, barefoot in front of the sink, her near bare torso on display for Coco, revealing her scarred back once again to Coco. Quickly shutting the door, Coco put the carrot cake cookies down, Coco very carefully stepped over the pieces of glass to move towards Weiss.

When she was behind Weiss, she could see the cuts on her shoulders.

"Oh my god…"

*sniff*

Weiss turned around and placed her head on Weiss' shoulder, wrapping her arms around one of the few people she truly trusts.

Coco, on the other hand, had memories of that day flood into her mind. The shitty photoshop of an explicit image of Velvet plastered on the monitor, the razor blade that Coco found in the garbage, and Velvet crying as she begged her for forgiveness.

'I'm so sorry…'

Velvet's words echoed in Coco's mind as she wrapped her hands around Weiss.

"It's okay Ve- Weiss… Here, let's get you away from all this glass."

Coco carefully lifted Weiss up and walked over to the bed before setting her down again.

*Knock knock*

"Weiss? I have the form." The RA said.

Coco could tell that Weiss was not in the right mindset to move, so she opened the door to greet the RA.

"Oh! Coco, I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, just making sure she is okay."

"I see. You are a good friend. Well, here is the form."

Coco grabbed the form, wished their RA goodnight, and shut the door before placing the form on the desk beside Weiss' bed.

"What happened?" Coco asked.

"… I played my song."

"Ok?"

"'The Vale Theatre would never be a place for such… garbage…'"

Weiss placed her head in her hands while Coco was in disbelief.

"What a bitch…"

Weiss couldn't help herself as she started chuckling.

"I said the same thing."

"What?"

"I called her a bitch."

Now Coco was the one chuckling as she placed a hand on her mouth. Weiss' smile vanished as she continued speaking.

"I wanted to run back here. But before I even had the chance, my father… disciplined me."

"The bandages on your shoulders… are they…"

Weiss nodded as she looked at Coco.

"Coco… I… I… I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't keep letting myself be his… his… his fucking punching bag!" Weiss screamed as she burst into tears.

Coco pulled out her phone.

'Weiss' room. NOW!'

**Later**

Coco had let Ruby inside of the dorm and into Weiss' room. Ruby walked in and saw the shattered glass on the floor before seeing Weiss on the bed.

"W-What happened to your shoulders Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ruby…"

Ruby looked towards Coco.

"Coco knew before you… That day on the beach…"

"So your father…"

Weiss nodded.

"I can't do this much longer… if I can't be what I want to be… if my family doesn't care about me… then why am I alive…"

"W-Weiss?"

Weiss looked at Ruby and saw the tears in her eyes after she said that.

"Ruby… I-I'm sorry… I just… I can't…"

"No more…"

Weiss and Ruby looked towards Coco who had her fists clenched.

"I am not going to let him lay a fucking finger on you."

"Coco, I—"

"When in your next lesson?"

"Next Saturday, why?"

"Because next Saturday, you are gonna have an audience at that lesson."

**Hello everyone. I know that this chapter isnt the best but I promise to continue working on this. Things have been crazy irl and I hope things ease up soon. The main idea of this is that Coco sees Weiss as a second Velvet, and in a much more severe circumstance and i hope that I managed to show that in this chapter. I am continuing to work on this, but again alot of work to do at the moment so I can barely have time to work on this. Anyways, that is my small rant and explanation. Hope you leave a comment. Cheers**


	12. Chapter 12: Apologies and Rewrite

Hello everyone, I apologize for not posting in a while. Things have been pretty heated in my personal life, I have been stressed out from family and school and I just haven't had the time to work on this story to the point that I forgot that this story existed. That being said, I also feel as though I have run into a brick wall with this story and that it has been rushed, so I am going to rewrite this story to build in a much smoother way. I hope that you can all understand.


End file.
